1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to swimming pool construction and, more particularly, to a coping structure which is used to cap the upper edge of the wall of a swimming pool. In many modern swimming pools, the coping, which is usually formed of a plastic composition, comprises the transitional element or corner piece between the vertical pool wall and the horizontal deck and also serves to provide a mechanism to retain in place the upper peripheral bead of the vinyl liner.
The coping is a most important element in a swimming pool structure particularly in a below ground swimming pool. It is essential to have a reliable and durable coping and important, also, that the coping be easily secured and embody a variety of functions including a reliable attaching means for the vinyl liner in pools that use a liner, and to attach other accessories. The coping is subject to much use and frequent abuse because it is invariably stepped on, jumped on, often abused by equipment carried in or near the pool by those using the pool and often bumped by equipment used in servicing the pool. Because of its prominent position just above and surrounding the pool surface, the coping is always in view by those in the vicinity of the pool and, therefore, should present a neat and undistorted appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a wide variety of swimming pool copings are in use including stone, tile, concrete, metal and plastic, each of which is secured to the deck and/or wall of the pool by a variety of mechanisms including mechanical attachment, adhesive or by being retained with poured concrete. Illustrative prior art copings, for example, are those disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,239,975; 3,310,814; 3,427,663; 3,628,198; 3,667,071; 3,750,197; 3,785,099, RE 27,669 and 4,158,244.
While prior art copings, including those disclosed in the above patents, have been available in rigid, semi-rigid, and flexible compositions, invariably such copings have either been too cumbersome and have required substantial work to install on the pool on the one hand, or, in the case of a lighter weight construction, copings of the prior art have had a tendency to distort and present an unsightly shoddy appearance. There is, accordingly, a need for a coping which is readily installed, which affords definite advantages of versatility, which presents an undistorted appearance and promotes maintenance of the swimming pool and which supplies a convenient means for the attachment of a plurality of protective and functional accessories for the pool.